


Happy and Safe

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Friend, M/M, Pining Iwaizumi Hajime, Pining Oikawa Tooru, Toxic Relationships, Tumblr: Writing-prompt-s, idk what to put here, oikawa is avoiding his feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "He's dangerous. Everything about this is dangerous!""It’s love!""Does he scare you?""...yes, but -""Then it’s not love."In an attempt to get over Hajime, Oikawa begins to date Hanamaki's very dangerous cousin. Meanwhile Iwaizumi does everything he can to keep the two apart. (For more reasons than keeping Oikawa safe)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 119





	Happy and Safe

**Author's Note:**

> First time ever writing a one shot.  
> First time writing on AO3  
> First time writing a Haikyuu fic  
> NOT my first time writing over dramatic angst

His name was Akari Takahiro. According to Maki, Akari was kicked out of his house and Maki's mother graciously allowed him to stay. Akari never showed up to school, but when he did, a horde of girls came flying his way. You could hear his motorcycle from down the street like a warning bell. 

Iwaizumi hated him. 

Akari was far worse than Oikawa when it came to girls. He broke their hearts on purpose and made fun of their feelings. Akari interrupted classes he wasn't even in and smocked inside the building. He would get into fights with other students and even teachers. Worst of all, Akari couldn't seem to leave Oikawa alone. 

Everyone on the team, even Maki himself, begged Oikawa to stay away from Akari. But, of course, Oikawa kindly let Akari borrow some notes once and now the pink haired delinquent was glued at his hip. He showed up to watch practices and constantly invited Oikawa out. If it wasn't for Oikawa's great excuses and Maki's handy work at keeping Akari away, Iwaizumi wouldn't be shocked if Oikawa came to school one day with a tattoo and both ears pierced. 

The lies didn't work every time though. Even now, Iwaizumi has to burn holes in the back of Oikawa's head as the other talks to Akari right in the middle of their practice.

"Sorry, Iwaizumi." Maki chimed in from behind, "I really tried to convince him not to come. He's obsessed with Oikawa or something. Won't listen to a word I say."

Iwaizumi let out a sigh. "It's not your fault, Oikawa needs to learn how to set boundaries."

"I don't know what makes them so close. They have nothing in common."

Maki was absolutely right about that. From the naked eye they look like best friends, but the two have barely know each other for a month and have nothing in common except girls seem to adore them. It's clear to see that Akari just likes to follow Oikawa around and Oikawa lets himself be followed.

It really pisses Iwaizumi off. 

"I'll go get him." Iwaizumi grumbles before stomping off towards Oikawa.

"Shittykawa! We are in the middle of practice, remember?"

Oikawa turns around giving Iwaizumi that hideously fake smile. Iwaizumi knows Oikawa's real smile - Oikawa knows Iwaizumi can see right through him. His eyes secretly screaming "I'm so glad you're here to get me out of this situation," but his body acting passive. Oikawa could easily make up something to get himself out of this situation, but he's too concerned with being everyone's best friend to do it. Too prideful to say when he's uncomfortable and too good at acting like there's nothing wrong. Iwaizumi can't decide what hurts more; the fact Oikawa pretends even in front of him, or the fact Oikawa feels the need to pretend at all. 

Iwaizumi just wants Oikawa to be safe and happy. Apparently that's too much to ask for.

"Iwa-chan! It's rude to interrupt a conversation you know!"

"Shut up and get on the court already!"

Oikawa gives Iwaizumi a fake pout before running past. 

Iwaizumi swears he can feel Akari's glare when he turns around.

~~~~~

"What the fuck Oikawa!"

There really was no good way for Oikawa to tell Iwaizumi, but he hoped it would go better than this.

"Forget I said anything Iwa-chan, let's just go back to studying!" Oikawa tries to reach for the chemistry book that slipped off his bed - Oikawa tries to pretend nothing's wrong. Again.

"Forget? You're dating Akari! Even Maki asked you to stay away from him and now you're dating!? You barely know him!"

"I really like him, okay!?"

Lie. Oikawa lies a lot but never like this. Oikawa lies to keep up appearances, dating Akari definitely isn't for keeping appearance. Oikawa is lying to himself to get rid of the sickening thought of 'you're not good enough for Iwaizumi Hajime, and he certainly doesn't like you in that way'. Oikawa was okay with this thought for a while - before he realized his feelings were way deeper than he originally thought. And now that taunting voice is definitely not okay. It's heartbreaking and it hurts. The thought uproots other insecurities like: Hajime is happier with other people, he only puts up with you - he'll leave you soon. Get over it.

Oikawa can't handle the thought of being left. So he decided to leave first.

Oikawa knew Iwaizumi loved him, but he wasn't in love with him. So when Akari told Oikawa he was 'in love'. Oikawa didn't have the heart to say no. Especially after Akari gave Oikawa that desperate look of approval. The 'don't reject me' look. Oikawa loves Iwaizumi, so much. If he wasn't so scared of the response, Oikawa would have told his best friend ages ago. "I'm in love of you." Five words that Oikawa couldn't seem to squeak out, so he opted for plan B.

"I really like Akari, please just support me."

"Oikawa you do realize -"

"Hajime, please! Can you just try!?"

Oikawa was trying really hard not to cry. Tears pooled around his eyes while he tried desperately to blink them away. Oikawa knew Iwaizumi could see them, which probably led to his resolve. 

"Okay."

They didn't talk after that.

~~~~~

Iwaizumi was trying. Really fucking hard. He would keep his mouth shut when Akari would interrupt practice, he sat by when Akari would convince Oikawa to skip class, and he would even sit by now as the stupidest words left Oikawa's mouth. 

"Akari doesn't like when I call you Iwa-chan, so I'm trying to stop. He thinks that we are too intimate."

So these two have been dating for like what - three weeks? And now this asshole gets to determine who Oikawa is being too close with? Iwaizumi is Oikawa's best friend, childhood friend at that. Of course their close! Fuck Akari and his opinion, is what Iwaizumi wants to say. Sure, Iwaizumi wasn't always a big fan of the nickname himself, but that didn't mean he wanted Oikawa to just quit calling him that. If Oikawa wants to quit calling him Iwa-chan that should be between he and Oikawa only. Unfortunately it's Oikawa's decision to fall right into the hands of Akari and his love.

"Is that what you want?" Iwaizumi asked. He and Oikawa were alone, putting the Volleyball equipment away after evening practice. Oikawa could be real with him here, he didn't need to fake anything. Iwaizumi prayed he wouldn't fake anything. 

"I mean," Oikawa began, "It's just a nickname, I don't mind dropping it. It seemed to bother you a little anyway."

Oikawa isn't looking at Iwaizumi when he says it. Even after all these years it's hard to tell if the tone in his voice is genuine. Iwaizumi wishes he could read Oikawa better, or at least not be the only one who can read him. Iwaizumi should be happy for Oikawa. After all, all he's ever wanted is to see Oikawa happy and it does look he's happy. 

So why does this hurt him so much?

~~~~~

"Akari, I already told you I can't!" The early morning air bit the tips of Oikawa's ears as Oikawa sent daggers towards his boyfriend. "My parents know about me ditching and they aren't okay with it. If my grades drop I'll get kicked off the volleyball team and -"

"So volleyball is more important than me now?" Akari snapped, grabbing Oikawa by the wrist and yanking him forward. "School is more important than me now?"

"That's not what I said! Stop! People are coming that they're gonna see us."

"What they are gonna see is me, someone who would do anything for you, being chosen over some stupid school club!"

"You know mow much school and volleyball mean to me, plus Iwa-chan-"

"Yeah clearly more to you than me!" Akari squeezed Oikawa's wrist, sending a needle like pain through the other's arm. "You're a terrible fucking boyfriend you know that! I would do anything for you but all you want to do is run around with Iwa-chan! Didn't I tell you to fucking drop that!" 

"Akari stop!"

"No one can love you like I do and you know it! All those other girls leave you the minute they're with you long enough, and even your own best friend thinks you're too much! You're always getting left by people and it's only a matter of time before he leaves you too, so why don't you shape up and start realizing that I'm the only person willing to stand you!"

Shit. Oikawa hates this. 

Oikawa hates how the man in front of him isn't entirely wrong. None of Oikawa's past relationships lasted long, and most ended with Oikawa being left - not the other way around. There were lots of reasons people left him, from being too passionate about volleyball to hanging out with Iwaizumi too much. Akari seemed to be the only one to put up with him this long. Akari came to most practices morning and evening - even promised to attend games. Oikawa can be selfish, he knows this. To keep from being left, Oikawa puts his personal feelings aside.

Before Oikawa can speak up, he feels himself being pulled into a hug. "I'm only saying this because I care..." Akari whispered.

"I know, It's my fault. I'm sorry."

"That means you'll ditch your stupid practice and come with me?"

"Yeah...."

~~~~~

Five months pass and everyone on the team is slowly losing their patience. 

Oikawa barely shows up to practice - or even to school, he can never seem to turn down a single thing the other male suggests, and Oikawa begins to slowly talk to hos other friends less and less. Iwaizumi included.

Iwaizumi hasn't heard from Oikawa in two weeks. They don't have the same classes and Oikawa spends every lunch hour with his new boyfriend. When Oikawa does show up to practice it's usually really late or really early. He won't talk much, in an attempt to get Yahaba to take over, but it's still weird. Apparently Maki, and several others, have tried to convince Oikawa dating Akari isn't a good idea. But according to them, whenever the subject is mentioned, Oikawa gets uncomfortable, apologizes, and quickly changes the subject. That or the man of topic comes and sweeps the brunette away.

Oikawa doesn't look happy in the slightest, and Iwaizumi doesn't think he's safe.

"He's sick with a fever!" Maki cheers as he sets himself next to Matsukawa. "That means we can actually talk to Oikawa without risking death!"

"Akari is absent?" Matsukawa asked.

"Yeah, hopefully this will last a couple of days soon. He's not living with us anymore so my mom can't nurse him back to health." 

Iwaizumi felt a huge wave of relief flow over him. That means Iwaizumi can have an actual talk with his friend without being glared at or cut short. "I'm gonna go find Oikawa."

"Bring him back here when you do!"

It took a while, but when Iwaizumi finally found Oikawa, the male was sitting peacefully at a desk writing away.

"Homework?" Iwaizumi interrupted. Oikawa looked up. 

He seemed so tired. There were bags under his eyes and the light in his eyes seemed faded. "You're tired." Iwaizumi voiced.

"Yeah..." Oikawa's voice barely came above a whisper as if it was forced out. "I have to catch up, haven't have time to."

"Too busy hanging out with Akari?"

"Hm, something like that."

The classroom fell silent again. Iwaizumi watched as Oikawa struggled to keep his eyes open, trying to decide whether the red under his eyes was from lack of sleep or crying. Oikawa wasn't happy and that bothered Iwaizumi more than anything. 

"Iwaizumi," Oikawa began out of the blue, "Am I a good person?"

"Huh?"

"I mean - never mind."

"Wait, Oikawa," Hajime pulled up a chair and sat next to his friend, "If it's important to you I wanna know."

Iwaizumi tried to look into Oikawa's eyes. Trying to see if there is anything he can just read - anything about how the other male was feeling. But the look in Oikawa's eyes was something Hajime had never seen before. It was like they were empty. "Oikawa-"

"Do you hate me?"

"What? No of course not."

"You're not just saying that right. Because I'd rather just know if you're putting up with me."

"Oikawa, you're my best friend. I wouldn't waste my lunch break with someone I'm just putting up with."

"Really?"

"Really."

A small, genuine, smile grew on Oikawa's lips. It sent butterflies down Hajime's throat settled into his stomach. It felt like forever since he had seen Oikawa genuinely smile. But that smile soon faded back into that empty look. God, the things Iwaizumi would do to take whatever awful insecurity Oikawa has and destroy it.

"I can tell you anything, right?" Oikawa pipes up again, his voice much quieter than before.

"...Oikawa, what's wrong?"

Those three words opened the floodgates. Tears and uncontrollable sobs left the other boy's body. "I can't - "I'm sorry."

"C'mon, let's go to my house okay?"

~~~~~ 

It had been an hour. Oikawa had cried for a very, very long time. Longer than Iwaizumi had ever seen the boy cry before. After that, Iwaizumi gave Oikawa some time to breathe before asking what’s wrong. 

“I’m scared of Akari.”

“What?”

“I’m scared of Akari. I didn’t want to tell anyone but,” Oikawa paused for a minute in an attempt to avoid crying. “He’s always putting me in dangerous situations. He gets angry when I say no...”

Iwaizumi felt an intense rage flow through him. “What the fuck has he done to you? I swear to God, Oikawa-”

“He hasn’t done anything yet! But, I have to be persistent to get him to stop.”

“Stop what?”

“Kissing and stuff...he gets mad when I say I reject him in any way. He even got mad at me when I told him I didn’t want to ditch anymore. He says he gets mad because he loves me.”

Iwaizumi took a deep breath. “How the fuck could I not have seen this was happening…?” He whispered.

“I’m sorry,”

“Don’t apologoize to me - just - fuck Oikawa he’s not safe! We told you that from the beginning. He has some weird obsession with controlling everything you do!”

“No that’s not it! He’s not always this way, I think it’s just me.”

“How the fuck are you blamming yourself in this situation!?”

“Because I’m hard to love.”

“What?”

The room went silent as Iwaizumi tried to process what Oikawa had just told him. 

“Did Akari tell you that? Did he say you were hard to love.”

“Not really, he just said that…”

“That…?”

“...No one can love me like he does?”

"Are you fucking kidding me!? He's dangerous. Everything about this is dangerous!"

"It’s love!"

"Does he scare you?"

"...Yes, but -"

"Then it’s not love." Before Oikawa could protest two arms wrapped around his body, pulling him into a hug. “Oikawa.” It was Iwaizumi’s turn to cry now. Oikawa couldn’t help but sob as he hid his face in the crook of Iwaizumi’s neck. “Oikawa you don’t love him, you’re scared of him. He’s manipulated you into thinking no one else can love you but him and that’s not true!”

Hajime tightened his grip around the other before continuing to talk. “Maki and Matsukawa are worried sick about you, I even had our coaches ask me what’s going on. I’m worried about you… shit. Oikawa you are not hard to love.”

“I’m supposed to believe you but -”

“No! Your flaws don’t make you unlovable! How long have you been scared of Akari for?”

“...Since the beginning - I guess.”  
“Then why did you -”

“I was lying to myself.” Oikawa buried himself deeper into Hajime’s neck, If that was even possible at this point. “I wanted to believe that - I - I don’t want to talk about it. You’ll hate me.”

“What the hell, Oikawa! I already told you I don’t hate you.” Hajime tried to pull Oikawa away - in an attempt to look into his eyes - but Oikawa only held on tighter, as if Hajime would slip away. “I’m not going anywhere Oikawa.” Iwaizumi whispered. “Trust me.”

“I know you don’t hate me, but if I tell then you will.”

“Oikawa. Trust me, okay? You’re my best friend, I love you -”

“But not in the way I love you.”

The sentence was barely audible, Oikawa probably meant for it to be that way. It probably would have been too if Oikawa wasn’t so close to Iwaizumi’s ear. “What?”

Oikawa tensed in realization that what he said didn’t go unheard. Just as quickly as Iwaizumi had pulled Oikawa into the hug, Oikawa had pushed away. More tears flowing than before. I’m so sorry, please don’t hate me! I didn’t mean it I swear-”

“Oikawa calm down-”

“I only dated Akari because I was trying to get over you I didn’t think things would get so out of hand and I- you weren’t supposed to know!”

“Tooru!”

“Please don’t hate me-”

Everything fell silent again. Oikawa’s tears slowly stopped as he came to realize that someone was kissing him. Iwaizumi Hajime was kissing him. Despite Hajime’s chapped lips, the kiss was soft and careful. Both of Iwaizumi’s hands cupped Oikawa’s face - his thumbs wiping away tears. And for the first time in a long time Oikawa felt like he could relax. So he did, and kissed back.

“You’re an idiot.” Hajime mumbled against Oikawa’s lips. “Now stop talking and let me finish.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Stop. You really thought I’d hate you over this. Oikawa, I love you, the way you love me. Even if I didn’t you should never put yourself in danger like that, got it.”  
Oikawa smiled, a bright one - a real one. “Yeah, got it.”

“So, you’re gonna break up with Akari and if he gives you shit Matsukawa and I will take care of him.”

“Ha, how does it feel to be a homewrecker, Iwa-chan?”

“Pretty good, actually. How does it feel to a cheater?”

“Kiss me again and maybe I’ll answer.”

So Iwaizumi did, with more passion but still soft enough to consider slow. Oikawa snaked his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck, pulling him closer knowing that if he lets go, Hajime won’t slip away. Won’t leave.

And Hajime can be content knowing Tooru is happy and safe. Finally.


End file.
